


Dead Men Dance

by TheOnlyOrigamiDinosaurLeft



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 15:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5933002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlyOrigamiDinosaurLeft/pseuds/TheOnlyOrigamiDinosaurLeft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You ready to see that dead man dance Tosh?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead Men Dance

The wedding was done, the stress over. For the most part anyway. The team still had a major clean up to do once the retcon was administered, but for now they could just enjoy the party.

“You ready to see that dead man dance Tosh?” 

Tosh and Owen got up and headed to the dance floor, moving in time to the music Ianto was playing from the DJ booth. After a few minutes peacefully swaying to the music. Tosh said in his ear.

“Fancy a drink? I’m parched.”

Owen agreed and together they went to lean on the bar. Owen was watching the floor and smiling slightly and Ianto went over to where Jack and Gwen were moving together and cut in. He couldn’t hide his surprise when it was Jack that Ianto started dancing with. He alerted Tosh.

“Tosh, look at ‘em.”

She did, smiling to herself.

“They look happy.”

Tosh said back, picking up her wine.

“How did we get here Tosh? How did they get here?”

Tosh looked out at the floor again and to the couples dancing. She looked at Ianto and Jack, happy, together… then she looked back at Owen, her broken Owen.

“I don’t know… but they’re happy. Gwen’s happy… I think we’ve done okay.”

Owen looked her in the eyes and nodded. He looked a little sad, like he was remembering something painful. Tosh chose not to ask.

“Ready for one more dance before we call this a night?”

Owen grinned and took her hand. They danced until the end of the song, and looked on as Jack kissed Ianto’s cheek softly then walked towards their table.


End file.
